Daisies and Chocolates
by Rosie-Jess
Summary: Title may change. Becker/Jess, a little on Abby/Connor on the side. A week after the chocolate bar from Becker, Jess finds a mysterious present, it doesn't take her long to figure out who gave them to her.
1. Chapter 1

_**So if I'm correct in thinking this - I've never written a Primeval story before, sure I've read them! But this is new! From the very beginning Abby/Connor intrigued me, but I could never write for them! But now, Jess/Becker - AMAZING! Gosh I love them!**_

The thing is, my names Jess, I have the same hair, I'm 19, we're the same height, I love shoes, and I have a similar job, without the dinosaurs and I love Becker! I swear they were stalking me... (Also another strange fact, my three closest friends are called Abby, Connor and Matt! How odd is that?)

Anyhoo... This isn't a oneshot, so there will eventually be more!

I only own the plot! :)

* * *

She tried not to, honestly she did... But Becker was hot!

Relationships with co-workers were off limits, at least that's what she kept trying to tell herself. So when she asked Matt for chocolate, she hardly spared a thought that maybe it would be Becker that would be the one listening to her.

She also didn't expect there to be another bar of chocolate waiting for her a week later, including the daisies lying beside it. Looking around to see if she could figure out who left it for her, she spotted Connor and Abby walking in, whispering to each other. She could check them off; they had come in with her, seeing as they still lived at hers. She could definitely rule Lester out! Jess watched as Matt walked past, he completely ignored the fact that anyone was around...

It wasn't until she caught a sudden movement from the corner of her eye that she realised someone was watching her, Becker quickly turned away from her gaze and very unlike him, tripped over a dip in the railing landing smack on the floor.

Still clutching her bar of chocolate, she rushed over to him to double check he hadn't damaged himself too badly.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" She knelt down to his level, and reached out a hand to help him sit up; a blush reached her cheeks as he took it.

"I'm OK, Jessica, I'm fine..." Becker muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed, noticing the bar in her other hand he said, "Are you not gonna eat the chocolate, I promise I didn't poison it, and there's no orange!"

"It was you?" For some reason she found this surprising, even though she'd figured he was most likely.

"Who else?"He smirked, and quickly glanced away to bring himself back to earth. Something about Jessica Parker distracted the hell out of him…

"Well, thank you, how did you know I loved daisies?"

"I read your file…" He said mysteriously, before laughing at her confused face, "No, I just figured you were more of a daisy or sunflower girl than a rose."

"Oh, well you were correct, roses have too many layers, they look complicated, all those different colours meaning different things…" She broke off at the look on his face, "I'm rambling about roses, aren't I?" He nodded, laughing slightly, "Sorry, I do that."

"Don't worry, I like it," Becker brushed the back of her hand with his thumb, and she shivered slightly.

"Oh, good, yea…" She was now struggling to look away from him. She could see the distance between them was becoming less and less.

A cough from behind them had them both startled, they turned around looking uncomfortable, Jess giggled lightly, before going to stand up, before she realized she was still clinging to Becker, her hand wrapped tightly in his.

They both looked at their hands, before dropping them, Jess straightened up and marched herself to her desk, ignoring the amused stares from Abby and Connor and the slightly peeved one of Lester. And Matt, well he still didn't care or notice!

Becker picked himself up, kept his head down and left the room.

"Ten pounds says they get together by Easter!" Connor said to Abby.

"OI! I heard that!" Both voices of Jess and Becker shouted. Abby simply whacked him over the head.

"They'll be quicker than you two were at any rate…" Lester muttered walking away.

Abby and Connor's jaws dropped and Jess fell into a fit of laughter.  


* * *

_**Should I carry on? Reviews please! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I've never had so much love for one chapter in such a short period of time! Gosh, I love you guys! Which is why this one's up earlier than I was planning!**_

I'm so happy you all loved it! And thank you ever so much for all the reviews :D

* * *

The day was dragging, it was only midday, and yet, it felt like it should've been around five. So far they had come across no anomalies, and Jess was struggling to get an image of Becker coming closer to her out of her mind!

After their little moment, he had promptly vanished, surely he wasn't that embarrassed? Thinking about that, she hadn't even cracked open the chocolate bar yet! Ripping it open, she broke a bit off and shoved it into her mouth, deciding Becker had the best taste in chocolate and that she'd definitely have to find more of it at some point.

Jess sighed and leaned her head against the cool desk, "Tired, Jess?" Connor's voice floated her way, sitting back up, she turned to watch him casually slide to her side, "Here ya go, coffee; milk, no sugar, right?"

"Right, thanks Connor," She took the coffee from his hand and took a deep sip, before leaning back in her chair, "What makes you think Easter?"

"Huh?" A crinkle appeared on his forehead as he frowned, she could see why Abby couldn't live without him, he was pretty amazing, but she'd still pick Becker any day.

"Why did you say you thought me and Becker would be together by Easter?" Realisation crossed Connor's face, "Bit slow today, aren't ya Connor, maybe you need the coffee!" Jess laughed,

"He's always slow, you'll get used to it," Abby laughed from across the room, Connor turned around to send a glare at his girlfriend before answering Jess' question.

"Well, it's slightly obvious he's got the hot's for you!"

"Don't ever say that again!" Abby chuckled, "You sounded ridiculous!"

"But I am right, Becker definitely likes you, and we," He pointed to him and Abby, "live with you, we know how much you talk about him, you certainly like him,"

"What? Why? I do not!" She stuttered, and crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow,

"Yes you do, Jess," Lester and Matt came around the corner, again Matt seemed to ignore them, they would always find that odd.

"Why does Lester keep doing that?" Jess asked them once Matt and Lester had rounded the corner.

"It's Lester, he's a bit odd like that sometimes!" Abby smiled brightly, before grabbing Connor's hands and dragging him from his chair, "We're off for lunch, call us if anything interesting happens," Abby waved and left clinging to Connor's hand. Who appeared to be skipping?

Once again, she was alone. She tapped a few buttons and the CCTV popped up, moving the different pictures around and tapping the blank one's away; she swished past the clip showing Abby and Connor leaving, closed the one of Lester and Matt walking down a hallway, and stopped on the final one.

There stood Becker… Behind her.

She turned in her chair, thanking God that is was on wheels, and came face-to-face with Becker, the very man she had been looking for.

"Spying on someone are we?" He smirked, that gorgeous mouth of his lifting, and his eyes twinkling in glee.

"What? No!" She crossed her arms again, "You obviously are though! Sneaking up behind me like that,"

"I wasn't sneaking, you were just not paying attention," He winked, startling her, and grabbed a slice of chocolate from beside her. Jess really wanted to hit him for distracting her like that, "Who were you looking for?"

"I wasn't looking for anyone, I was just… checking," It sounded more of a question, and completely gave her away.

What she wasn't expecting, was Becker taking her hands and pulling them away from her, he knelt down to her height, still holding her hands lightly in his.

"You know you can tell me anything, Jessica." She nodded to him, now her eyes were shining, and he couldn't look away, "Tell me who you were looking for."

She gulped slightly, "You, I was looking for you," The genuine smile that lit up his face almost had her leaning toward him,

"Jessica Parker, why would you be spying on me?" He seemed a lot more relaxed and happy than he usually was; he was also more teasing than usual, and Jess knew her cheeks were burning.

"Well you have been gone all day, I was just going to check you were still in the building," She desperately prayed he would believe the lie she made up on the spot.

She watched as an eyebrow arched slowly, his eyes were twinkling more now, she hoped it was the lights. He appeared to be finding her lie very hilarious, "Becker…" She whined, "Stop laughing at me!" She shook their linked hands, and he looked down at them, he squeezed them a little tighter,

"Stop lying to me then," Tucking a finger under her chin, he lifted it slightly so she was looking straight ahead at him, "Come on Jess, you know you wanna tell me,"

She huffed, and he chuckled slightly and just as she opened her mouth, red lights started turning and the alarms started to ring. With that, she watched all the sparks leave Becker's eyes, as he grumbled, stood up and spoke, "Right, I guess we should get to work, you contact Abby and Connor and I'll gather the guys!" Jess nodded once, and watched him walk away, picking up the nearest phone and pressing Abby's number into it.

"Anomaly has been detected; get back here quick as you can," She waited on a reply, before smiling lightly, "No, nothing happened!" She laughed at the response and spoke again, "Tell Connor to stop asking questions and get back here now!" She listened for a moment, "OK, see you in a bit." She put the phone down, and went back to the map to locate the anomaly, clicking up the CCTV she used part of the screen to watch Becker and the other to scale across London to watch out for any escaping dinosaurs; watching as back-up arrived.

Leaning back again, she wondered whether she'd ever get any proper alone time with Becker without being interrupted.

* * *

_**Was that still just as good? Reviews please! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I love you all... No honestly I DO!**_

I have never had so many reviews, I should stick to writing Primeval!

Anyway, this is a bit of a random chapter, but I know everyone wants some Jess/Becker time with no one around! So here, have it!

* * *

It wasn't until late on Saturday night that Jess realized she definitely wasn't the average nineteen year old girl, while her friends were out partying, she was sitting in front of a TV watching some crap program… She suddenly found herself thinking she did not have a life outside of the ARC anymore. Where was Abby and Connor when she needed them? She leant back on her sofa, sipping on the glass of white wine she had poured an hour before, these were the times she missed living with her parents.

Jess plugged her iPod in, and started singing along, "So I don't wanna be One of the B-b-b-oys…"

She danced into her bedroom, placed her wine down and sifted through her wardrobe. She pulled out a tight red dress that she only wore on special occasions; she threw on some high shoes, downed her wine, turned off the music, picked up her bag and headed out her front door.

Digging out her phone, she typed in a number she knew she could always rely on, "Hey Amy, meet me at the pub, I need a drink and then we need to hit a club!" Smiling at the response, she said bye and put her phone away.

"I cannot believe I'm seeing you, babes!" Amy laughed and pulled Jess into a hug, "It's been too long, and damn, you look hot, you are so getting some tonight!"

"I don't want some!" Jess pushed her friend slightly, "But thanks, anyway, drink?"

"Get me a glass of white!" Jess made her way to the bar and waited to be served.

"Two glasses of white wine, please," Jess asked, just as she was about to hand over her money a voice came from behind her,

"Add a Bud to that and I'll buy," Jess knew that voice.

She turned around and looked up at the man who wouldn't leave her head, "My, my, my, Captain Becker… Out for a drink?"

He smirked again, Jess blamed the alcohol for the way her knees crumpled a little bit, "Even a soldier needs a drink occasionally,"

"Of course, so buying me a drink?"

"Aye," He handed over the money, and Jess grabbed the two wines and waited for Becker to follow her to the table Amy had picked.

"Thanks Becker," Jess smiled brightly and nudged him lightly, "By the way, this is my best friend Amy, Amy, this is Captain Becker, I work with him,"

"Hi sexy!" Amy giggled, "I can see why you like him," She whispered, Jess blushed bright red.

"I don't like him!" Jess whispered back,

"Sure you don't!" Amy said, "So, Jess never told me what she does, so who do you work for?"

"Well… Uh, Jess help please?" Becker turned to Jess and with two worried faces, they turned back to Amy and thought about what to say.

"We could always just tell her we catch dinosaurs, she'd never believe us!" Jess whispered into Becker's ears, and yes, she noticed the way he shivered a little bit.

"Yea, 'Amy, we catch dinosaurs' That won't sound mental at all!" Becker rolled his eyes, Jess shivered too as his breath tickled her ear.

"Fine, what should we say?"

"Amy, we work for a secret government organization, we just do a lot of odd stuff, not really interesting!" Becker smiled brightly and made sure that Amy was shocked enough not to ask questions.

"So, did you stalk me here?" Jess asked.

"Of course not, I come here quite a bit, you know after you've had a busy day, all you need a is a drink!"

"That's funny, I've never seen you here before," She crossed her legs, and noticed that Becker looked down as her already short dress rode up slightly, "Enjoying the view?"

"Uh… What?" Becker shook his head a bit, and looked back at her face,

"You were staring at my dress, you perv!" Jess giggled slightly, and noticed that her friend had come out of her confused stupor.

"Jess, your friend is a nutter," Amy muttered, she pulled her drink towards her, and swallowed most of it in one gulp. There was a beeping noise and Amy pulled out her phone, "Oooh, Owen is back from uni! Gotta go babe, see you later!" She finished her drink, kissed Jess' face and disappeared out of the door.

"Wow, that was fast!" Becker watched as Amy vanished.

"Yea, she does that, I let her off because she barely see's Owen, he goes to Southampton uni," Jess mumbled, nesting her glass in her hands.

"I used to live there, born and bred in Romsey,"

"I know, I read your file," It was her turn to smirk now.

"Oh yea, I forget you do that," Becker laughed.

"I also know it well, my mum's sister lives in Chandler's Ford,"

"I went to school there! Used to catch the bus everyday because my mum didn't like Romsey and decided I should go to-"

"Toynbee?"

"Yes, and you should stop reading so much, I'll have nothing to talk to you about!"

"We shall see." Jess bit her lip and looked up at him.

"We will? Have you got something planned?"

"Yea," She chucked the rest of the wine back, stood up, winked and walked out.

Becker watched her walk away, her dress hitching up a little bit more with every step. He drank his beer and followed her out.

"Where are you taking me, Parker?" He called to her as soon as they were outside; she only took his hand and pulled him along, He only had a moment to wonder how on earth she managed to walk in her heels, before she pulled him into a dark alley and the hand wrapped around his felt a little tighter, "Jess, where are going?"

"In here, I want to see how good you are at dancing," She stopped a second, and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth, with the shock he felt right then, she could easily pull him inside the dark, loud club.

Before he even had a chance, she had pulled him onto the dance floor, and laughed at the stunned look on his face, "Come on, C'ptain, show me your moves," She teased him with another kiss to the side of his mouth, and smirked as he wrapped his arms around her and let everything go as he danced.

* * *

**_Right so, basically, if you read Primeval info and stuff, it actually says Becker was born in Romsey, which is awesome, because I live in Chandler's Ford, which is a place no one knew even existed until a bank got robbed and people died a few years ago - Gosh it sounds rough! But Toynbee exists (I went there!) I just thought I'd throw in the info I knew about the place, because Jess likes reading up about people... And shut up Jess (myself)!_**

Uh... review?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ooh, an update, how exciting! Talking of exciting, Becker... shirtless... YUM!**_

Anyway, I have to be quick today, as I'm off out on a date! (YAY)

Enjoy!

* * *

They had been dancing, or grinding as Jess had called it, for about an hour, before Jess realized she desperately needed a drink.

"Bar?" She asked Becker, pointing her thumb towards the one across the room. He nodded and grabbed her hand, sliding them through the bodies,

"What d'ya want?" He asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Get me a shot or a beer or something," Jess yelled over the noise, she smiled brightly.

Becker signaled a woman at the bar, and ordered two beers, after paying, he shoved one at Jess, and smirked as she appeared to chug most of the bottle down in one go. "That's what I like in a woman, one who can drink and doesn't care how un-lady-like she looks."

Jess frowned at him, "I'm a lady, I was just really thirsty!"

Becker laughed and took a swig of his drink, he took Jess by the hand again and led her to two empty seats, sitting down, Jess leaned her head onto Becker's shoulder, "Why haven't we done this before, Becker?"

"Because I always thought you wouldn't want to, I guess," Becker spoke quietly, but not too quiet that she couldn't hear him, "And besides, every other time I've gone out, I've been incredibly bored!"

Jess blushed slightly, "You mean you're actually having fun with me?"

Becker nodded, blushing as well, "OF course I am, I haven't had this much fun in a very long time!"

Jess' smile grew wider, "Neither have I actually, we should definitely go out again…" her eyes widened as she watched Becker's grin grow, "I-I mean, we should have a few drinks… Not like a date, unless that's what yo-" She was cut off, Becker's index finger resting on her lips,

"Shush Jess, I know what you meant, and yes, I want to do this again, and again, and again…" Jess' eyelashes fluttered a few times, and her eyes closed, she could never keep them open while Becker's other hand was sliding round her neck and up through her hair, it was too intoxicating.

"Becker, that feels… wow…" She could barely speak,

"Hush Jess," He took his finger from her lips and placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Becker?" He looked at her gently, a slight smile at his mouth, "Are you going to kiss me or am I going to have to do it?"

With that said, he pushed his lips onto hers, Jess pushing back equally as much; glad he had finally kissed her.

When they parted she leaned her forehead against her chest, "I've been waiting for you to do that for ages," Jess sighed, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

She moved to look up at him, and kissed his jawline, he smiled down at her, "I've been wanting to do that for ages too,"

"Then why didn't you?" She asked.

"Because I didn't think you were interested," He looked away and spoke quietly,

"You must've been blind!" She laughed and leaned back up to place a kiss firmly on his lips.

He laughed again and pulled her closer, "Gosh, you're brilliant Jess!"

**PRIMEVAL**

Two days later, everyone was back in the ARC getting ready to start for the day, Jess was sat in her chair checking up on all the software, a huge smile on her face that had been there all weekend.

Abby kept sending confused looks her way, when Jess hadn't come home until four AM two nights ago, muttering a goodbye to someone who sounded suspiciously like Captain Becker.

So when Becker walked in, she paid particular attention to the way he purposely touched Jess in some way every time he walked near her, she could see the way the smile on Jess' face grew every single time he did this.

He fished into his pocket, pulled out a bar of chocolate, swiveled Jess' chair around, and placed it in her hands, his eyes twinkling in delight at the way she blushed, and shivered when their hands touched.

Abby frowned, Jess was obviously smiling brighter than ever, staring at Becker with more light than Abby even thought she looked at Connor with.

"You two were together the other night, weren't you?" Connor asked, before his eyes widened, they all noticed the way Abby turned to glare at him.

"I did tell you they'd be quicker than you two were!" Lester muttered over the intercom.

"They all turned to look in the direction of Lester's office, where he was stood in the window, glaring down at them all, Lester raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yea, we did go out, accidentally though," Jess muttered, looking away from them all.

"We bumped into each other at a pub, and she dragged me to some club, that's all really," Becker smirked, until he noticed the frown on Jess' face, "Uh, until I kissed her anyway." And with that said, he rushed off out of the room.

"What did I tell you, I'm a genius!" Lester laughed.

* * *

**_Any good?_**

Now, I'm not sure if this is the end or what, because I could end it there, but if anyone has any ideas, I could make it slightly longer... What d'ya think?

Reviews please :D


End file.
